A Seers Sight
by Corpox
Summary: Harry is a bit unstable and a seer.
1. Unstable

Young Harry sat in his cupboard floor so still one would be forgiven for thinking his soul had been taken by a dementor. Within his mind images of a man in robes with a wand flickered. The subject of his vision had vivid green eyes and a mop of messy black hair. The man was standing before another. One with white skin and red eyes; a true monster. The monster raises his wand and yells "Avada Kedavra" and with that the young black haired man eyes are instantly robbed of life.

Instantly Harry's eyes snap open he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down everything he could remember of his vision.

"How unusual" murmured Harry in his dark cupboard unheard by his relatives. "How very unusual, to have a vision at lest ten years out. None of it is reliable of course I could change too much"

Once Harry finished decoding the vision he allowed himself to fall asleep knowing his most important visions come through dreams.

Harry saw himself. He was about four years older then he was now and saw himself with a giant of a man walking through a shopping district. Left to right there were new aspects of the magical world for him to analyse. Harry follows his slightly older self as he and the giant walk through the swarm of people on the streets. After a minute it became apparent they were walking towards a large white building which looked as if it shouldn't even be standing.

Harry then decided it was time to split from his future self and explore. Harry waits around long enough to hear he has a vault and this is a bank. Disinterested Harry sets out to find out how to get here in reality.

"Beatrice I'm a little overwhelmed by all this. First they tell me my kid is a wizard then not even help us get his supplies. If that Tom fellow hadn't helped we would still be searching cluelessly"

""I do believe they did tell us all this. That the gateway to Diagon Alley is in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. See I know it I think you might not have listened"

"Filthy mud bloods finally useful for something" muttered Harry. Then at once Harry woke up to a banging on his door.

"Wake up boy time to earn your keep" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I'll be out" Harry replies.

"Don't get short with me boy or you get the belt" Vernon said turning purple in anger "get out now or else"

Harry opens his cupboard door and a flood of light greets him. He sets off to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kitchen is spacious enough for his purposes. White wallpaper with red roses printed on. Harry starts to prepare oatmeal with berries making far too much on purpose knowing his relatives will then not be able to tell when he takes two bowls for himself out.

With Harry finally finished he sets the table and examines the setting. Not in the mode for a whipping he checks everything then goes to the living room to inform his relatives the food is ready.

"About time boy, serve us here" his fat uncle commanded him.

He takes the food back to his relatives on trays. With the final tray, the one for his cousin, Harry tripes on his uncles foot. Falling at the feet of his relatives who are lazing about on the couch. The food spills on to the floor instantly Harry's face becomes flush.

"I'm I'm sorry I'll get that" Harry tried to reconcile.

Petunia bolts up dashes into the kitchen to get a frying pan glad to have an excuse to hit her sisters spawn.

"Please Aunt Petunia I promise I'll pick it all up and won't do it again. Please" Harry pleaded. When the last word was said Petunia brought up the pan over her head. Harry's eyes flashed in horror. The first hit was to the head then to the torso. Harry couldn't take it anymore he hated these filthy muggles who acted as his superior.

With uncontrollable rage Harry stood up and thought of his hatred for his relatives then yelled "avada kedavra". His relatives drop to the floor like he saw himself do in his vision. Harry felt a rush of magic go through him an exhilarating adrenaline. Harry knew he just committed murder but only felt relieved. In fact even better then before he wanted to kill again.


	2. The alley

The clock struck midnight. Harry was a mess after the adrenaline of the kill. He was shaking and near insanity due to worry. In Harry's mind played out many scenarios. One of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement finding out and him never able to go to Hogwarts. Another of the police finding him and being sent to juvenile prison. All Harry could think of was what now?

In the dark living room still sat Petunia and Vernon Dursley with there son Dudley. Petunias body spread across the wooden floor in front of the fireplace while Dudley and his father lay outstretched on the couch.

In desperation Harry reached out to his inner eye to see the best future possible to him.

Harry saw himself in the same situation at the same time. His vision showed him get to his feet and walk out the door Harry made in haste to follow. He walked down many roads for hours was in London. He knew where he was now he was going to Diagon Alley. In the distance Harry sees the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and damp and seemed lonely at this hour of the morning. There was Tom who burst into excitement when he saw Harry's doppelgänger with the scar.

"Why son how are you, may I be of assistance? It would be a great honour" Tom said in a overly emotional tone.

"I am fine thank you. I would like passage to the alley" spoke Harry's envisioned self callously.

With the request Tom hurriedly rushes to comply. "If you would follow me then" Tom escorted Harry to the back where he took his wand and tapped the brick above the trash bin and the wall then folded into itself. Harry's envisioned self thanked the man and rushed off down the street to hopefully loose him in the crowd. Then takes a turn down another alley; Knockturn alley. There are hags and vampires begging on the streets. Harry follows himself into a book store.

The bookstore was dark, shabby and dust all over. On the walls heads of various creatures were mounted. Harry saw himself steal a book titled 'Necromancy' by unknown.

Harry is then snapped out of his meditative state and now knew what to do he set out to London. Once he got to the Leaky Cauldron he wished he could disappear and avoid Tom. Luckily with his accidental magic he disappeared right out in front.

The bells to the door ring signifying an entrance of someone. Tom looks up wondering who it could be only to find nothing. Tom pulls his wand out "who ever you are show yourself".

Tom begins to patrol his bar with his wand still out Harry crawls under a table. "Come out now or I will have to call the authorities" Tom bellowed. Afraid and turning to panicked Harry looks around for anything that could help him. A table away there was a wand fallen to the floor. Most likely by a drunk Harry rationalised.

Tom then bargain to throw flour all over in his attempt to find the deceiver. Harry wanted for him to pass then leapt to action. Swiftly crawling to the next table, Harry picks up the list wand. And dashes for the back. Hearing the disturbance Tom turns around and takes aim and shoots a stunner only missing by a yard. Then another missing by a foot. Then another which flew a few yards out. Relieved Harry hurried to open the passage to Diagon Alley. Following the same route as before Harry got to the bookstore to find it just as unpopulated and freighting as before. Going straight to where he knew his book to be he quickly filched it running to the fireplace stealing some floo powder and stepping in and shouted "Leaky Cauldron". Harry felt pressed through a tube then reappeared in the floo of the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately Harry didn't consider Tom.

"Stupify" Tom casted in a proud tone happy to have caught the culprit. Harry felt panicked and let his magic take over. He felt a similar sensation to the floo but it felt even tighter and more nauseating. When Harry reopened his eyes he finds himself in front of Number Four Privet Drive. Relieved to be back he went inside and lock the doors and drew the curtains. Harry went to the computer and sent an email to his uncles boss saying he was out sick for the day. Then went to his new bedroom which used to be his aunt and uncles and began to read.


	3. The Confrontation

As Harry sat on his new bed he was reading his book. Edvetually Harry round what he was looking for

Incantation: Servus tardum, Wand movement: spiral jab at centre. One must have a clear image in ones mind before cast for optimal results. If done incorrectly the inferi will be able to be easily spotted however if done correctly it will be near indiscernible.

Nervously Harry took the steps down the stars bracing himself. He was preparing for the high loophole of the spell falling. After all most adult wizards with a wand suited to them can't cast the spell and he a seven year old boy with a poorly fitted wand what chance did he have. Yet he already has casted the killing curse wand-less.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Harry had a twinge of regret. Had he really murdered his closest relatives left? As soon as the thought came he squished it. The living room was an even more horrific sight with daylight. But his relatives seem so peaceful. This is the first time Harry has every seen this. No yelling. No death stare maybe he could grow accustomed to this.

Taking great care to walk over Petunia without stepping on her Harry strolls into the centre of the room. Taking great care to make sure the spell was perfected in his head before casting, he went over the spell many times.

"Servus tardum" Harry watched as his aunt appeared to regain life right before his eyes. Petunia appeared to be alive; she had no indicators of being an inferi.

Harry now turned to his cousin "servus tardum" once again he perfectly reanimated. Finally Harry turned to his uncle "servus tardum" His uncle immediately responded. "Petunia take care of the house. Cousin do your school work and go to school. Uncle go to work" Harry ordered and with some infused magical intent he programmed his new minions.

Suddenly Harry became straight as a board his eyes glossed over and he spoke "the true Dark Lord approach's. His power immeasurable; as vast as the stars in the sky. The Dark Lord will make himself known. The dark shall rise under his rule."

"My first prophecy. I wonder what it means" Harry mumbled.

Suddenly Harry hears at least five apperation pops which came from the front lawn.

"How could they of found me so soon"

From the front door came a call to open the door. Nervously Harry walked into the entryway. Pausing before opening the door taking a large breath; Harry opened the door. "Hello, my name is Phyllis Jone. There was an extremely strong magical pulse coming from this area. Have you seen anything and may we come in?" An auror asked. He looked to be young maybe thirty, he had black hair which was very short and green eyes his skin revealed him to be Mediterranean. He wore black robes which covered him entirely.

"Oh, yes of course come in my aunt and uncle are in the living room. No I have not seen anything magical" Harry answers diligently.

There were eight others who were looking in the street and lawns for a magical signature. As Harry was walking back he began wordlessly sending instructions to his relatives on how to act.

"Pardon me sir, what is it that you need?" The shell of Harry's uncle asked.

"Uhh well we picked up a pulse of dark magic and we thought a dark wizard could have been attacking. Have you seen anything?" The auror seemed taken aback seeing his relatives alive. Had they known he killed them? That's impossible. All they would have been able to know is that powerful magic took place here and when. Unless, unless they had wards on this house. He needed to get out of the house immediately. Otherwise they'd know everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the end of all the end of time I must act now" Harry spoke. In a basement, concrete on all sides candles every yard or so. The ceiling a dark lumbar likely old growth. Harry knows now the prophecy. What it means.

Magic never allows a powerful magical being without an equal to counteract the knows the new Dark Lord must sacrifice himself to the cause therefore eliminating his equal. With a powerful ritual of self sacrifice which must be done soon before the new Lords core develops to full potential. The ritual Harry found is traditionally an extremely light and pure one. Harry wondered if it would work for such a dark core as the new Lords'.

The only problem is finding the new lord. That is until Harry realized how powerful he is and at the time of his birth mars and jupiter were both aligned with Earth at the time of Harry's' birth. Meaning the one born under the sky will be a powerful warrior of Earth. It was now time to test the devotion Harry possessed towards his goal of a pure blood wizarding race unafraid of using any means necessary to rule over the ungrateful filthy muggles.

Harry sank to the floor "my dreams if accomplished i will never be able to appreciate never able to bask in my glory" Harry tore his shirt down the length of his chest "Mother Magic, how I despise you. You prevent your own children to suffer. You allow a master to be under control of a slave, the weak control the strong" "I now know what I must do. I know the problem is not in muggles it is Mother Magic the source of all magical life. Playing her celestial games with now care for mere mortals. She must end"

Channeling all the power Harry has he draws the runes in which will end existence. Which will end all. Nonchalantly harry takes the unicorn head placing it in the middle then a dragons' beside it. Then placing a ruby in between. Harry takes a knife and cuts his wrists pouring blood over the sacrifice. Then shouting the final incantation "omnium est terminus". The next second Harry's' life ended. And the world continued never knowing any difference.


End file.
